


Prologue... The Kyle Family History

by MzTropiqWonder



Series: Learning The Art Of Love [1]
Category: Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzTropiqWonder/pseuds/MzTropiqWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina's family history begins in Cuba Havana during the revolution.</p><p>Laura Wayne Bruce's grand mother helps her family in true Wayne style.</p><p>Carmen Kyle gives birth to Selina's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue... The Kyle Family History

The light sea breeze blowing from the north did very little to cool down the scorching, humid heat. Considering it was July in this part of the world that was normal. What was unusual was the mixture of emotions in our city from the heady buzz of hope to a sombre dread from its citizens. Debates were rife on the street with what was the right course for our great nation after such a victorious revolution.

Pacing up and down on their veranda Carmen waited impatiently for her husband's return home from work. She had prepared their lovely meal and he was late, VERY LATE! She thought looking at the clock. Their dinners together were always at 6:30 pm ever since they got married, by 7:30 pm they would go to her parents restaurant where she would perform her dance and it was now past 9 pm something was off... VERY OFF!

"We have to get out of here tonight, " he told her in Cuban Spanish rushing past her into their villa, as he came in with a duffel bag, he retrieved their papers and passport from their underwear drawer, placed it in the bag and continued " there is a boat waiting for us right outside Havana we have to leave now".

She couldn't move she stared at him, blinking not completely absorbing what he was saying and why he was saying it. She noticed there were lots of money in the bag, she panicked, desperate to find her voice it barely came out in sporadic whispers instead of her strong loud voice.

"Why? What's happened Stephen? What's going on?" she asked as chills ran up and down her spine feeling the dread in her pit of her stomach worsening.

"Mi amour, there is no time to explain right this instant, we have to leave and go to the United States."

"The United States?" she exclaimed her world spinning around her "What the hell for?"

"Mi Vida, I'll explain on the way, " he replied, grabbing her hand firmly and rushing her out the door.

"Aren't we taking our clothes? Are we just going to leave our home here like this? I have dinner in the kitchen ready to eat.. What about our parents? Do they know where we are going?" she asked, trying her best to slow him down, things were going too fast suddenly and she had many questions, so many questions... Everything seemed so rash.

"Carmen, mi amour do you trust me?" he suddenly stopped, sensing her hesitation, his blue eyes looking intensely into her green orbs. She searched its intensity with her own and she relaxed a little.

"Si, Mi Vida, I do.." she replied

"Good now let's go, " he said not sparing a moment longer to get out of the port for their voyage to the U.S a place he hasn't gone back to since he was 5 years old.

They traveled in the dark in his car to the port, he made sure to not turn on his headlights luckily his car was a dark grey and did not attract any attention, not that anyone at that point was taking extra precautions due to their victorious arrogance after winning the revolution. They could bask in the sunshine of their glory he thought, but he knew well from history what was to come next after what he saw this morning and there was no way in hell he will stay here any longer with that bastard in power and he was going to do whatever it took to protect the person he loved most in this world, his wife Carmen.

They arrived at the port in the dark, there were people there already also willing to leave this nation to escape what they feared was coming.. Women and children whimpering in fear..

Stephen took out a large sum of money out of the bag and gave it to a man, Carmen was shocked, her right hand still firmly in his left hand, she whispered in his ear "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"No, after the boat leaves these shores, come on, lets find a comfortable place to sit, " he whispered back leading her to a suitable place. He found a spot near a wall where they both could sit and leaned against it, he safely tucked the duffel bag in between them and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

People were starting to gather on the boat, their anxiety contagious, especially when the so-called captain of a not so big boat announces that they were about to leave and everyone had to find a comfortable place to sit.

Carmen watched on as 20 people filled the small boat, all sitting close to each other under the covered top. Some held on to each other for comfort, some look dazed with fear, when everyone settled, four solid men paddled us away from the shores.

"Farewell Havana, Farewell Cuba may we all return safely to your shores," someone said softly from the group. Whimpers turned into wails every soul on the boat trying to catch a glimpse of their beautiful homeland glowing in the moon and city lights. Their beloved home, their lives drifted further away, and at a safer distant the boat roared into life on their way to the unknown.

"Now you tell me Stephen, tell me now why are we leaving our home? What the hell is going on?" she asked through tears as she watched the blurry light grow dimmer.

He sighed and finally relaxing after relying on his adrenaline all day ever since he found out the truth, he had to take action... It just had to be done..

"Carmen, corazon," he began not comfortable with what he has to confess to her "we were betrayed in the worst way possible, when I arrived at work this morning I found out that Urrutia has resigned as President. He has warned us his personal staff that he was going into exile and he advised us all to do the same. Costra's communist alliance and lenience towards socialism was proven more clear and god forbid what's going to happen next."

"Are you sure? You know people like to gossip, to stir up trouble, I wouldn't be surprised if Batista is behind all those dreadful rumours." she replied through more tears, desperate to swallow this bitter taste of betrayal after all they have been through these awful 7 years under the Batista Regime, they thought they were finally free... it had to be a lie... ALL LIES!

"Sorry to say linda, what he is saying is true," a woman sitting next to her confirmed the awful truth, "my husband too heard it and made arrangements for our family to leave the island, it will be a matter of time when they will confiscate our properties, but don't worry mami people will soon open their eyes and Costra won't last long.." she said patting Carmen's knee and a reassuring smile on her face. No matter what Cuba has gone through it filled Carmen with pride that people never lost the sight of hope.

"What about our parents, Stephen, have you contacted them? Do they know?"

"Of course, my folks will be on their way tomorrow night as well as yours, there just wasn't enough room on this trip. I avoided arranging our travel by air due to the flight manifest record they keep, I needed us under the radar as much as possible."

"UNDER THE RADAR? Why must we be under the radar?" she asked with panic.

"Usually in these circumstances, people like Costra see it as a betrayal to their country, seeing us leaving like this" he hesitantly replied.

"Dios mio! Why is all this happening?"

"I don't know Mi amour, some men are ingrained in their ways and are blinded by it, they mean to do good, but in the end it does more harm," he said, wiping her tears with his thumb and kissed her lips softly, reassuring her the best way he could. "Try to go to sleep, it's going to take a while till we reach our destination."

She signed and nestled at the base of his neck, her most favourite place in the world.

Deep in thought, Stephen worried what awaits them on the other side where he was born. His beautiful dark-skinned wife may face some resistance, compared to his blond, fair, blue eyes, all American appearances. He has kept himself informed from newspaper articles from Havana and the Gotham Times, as well as newspapers written by Black Civil Rights reporters, which was hard to get.

He has learnt from them, that the Black Civil Rights movement had a long way to go due to the lack of understanding from the public and people in authority.. He didn't remember what Gotham was like, his family moving from there for a better life to Cuba 18 years ago.

He kept an eye out as much as possible, but sheer exhaustion took a hold of him and the rocking of the boat didn't help. Determined to fight it, he watched others who tried to do the same and gave up. When the overwhelming urge for him to close his eyes, he finally gave up too resting his cheek against Carmen's head.

*********************************************

 

A burst of sunlight and loud horns startled most of the passengers, Carmen and Stephen included. The Miami Coast Guard led their boat into the docks, and it was time to face the music, Stephen thought.

Tired, hungry, bewildered she found herself separated from her husband when they stepped off the boat.

"She's my wife," he complained "here look at our papers and our passports," he claimed through clenched teeth waving the it at the coast guards.

"It's just a precaution sir, there is no need to make a scene," the guard replied "and I'd be happy to take her relevant papers from you."

"It's ok mi amour," Carmen reassured him, motioning with her hand for him to calm down "it's all going to be fine."

Divided into separate rooms, Carmen straightened her posture she could feel people's eyes glaring at her even after she took a seat in the office.

"Your full name please Miss," said the guard with a sarcastic tone. He eyed her hair wrapped in a black scarf, with a red rose made of silk on the side. Big bright orange creole earrings dangled from her ear lobes, his eyes shifted lower to her emerald dress wrapped around well-defined curves with a straight skirt line and a V neck line that stopped just at her cleavage. She looked proud and fierce for a woman of colour he thought with disgust.

"I am Mrs. Carmencita Helena Noisette Kyle," she tried to say in her best English, but her accent was thick, she knew she needed more practice.

"And your husband's full name?"

"Mr. Stephen Brian Kyle."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Over 6 months."

"Ah! Newlyweds I see," he exclaimed, and with a malicious smile he asked challenging her "What is the exact date?"

"1st January 1959," she replied meeting his challenge with fiery green eyes.

"The day after Fernando Costra freed the Capital City?"

"Si...Yes."

"When is your Husband's birthday? Mrs. Ky..."

"That's enough!" said an older guard, who came barging into the office with Stephen right behind him "My apologies Mrs. Kyle, I am Captain Roger Phillips, I am a good friend of Alexander Stephen Kyle, luckily for my boy here I spotted him in the quarantine room and he told me you were separated. Since you are married to an American you are free from quarantine" He glared coolly at the younger guard " I think times like this calls for diplomacy and a dose of understanding, which calls for a briefing in my office Officer Spacey.. You are free Mrs. Kyle, there's food and beverages which I have organised for all the people who have arrived this morning."

"Gracias," she sighs thankfully.

Stephen wrapped an arm around her waist leading her out, he nodded his thanks to Captain Phillips as they made their way to the lobby where food and beverages waited for them. He thanked God he ran into his fathers old friend, they served in the army a long, long time ago.

They bought some clothes and briefly stayed at a cheap motel. Their parents were due to come on another boat the next day. Stephen had mentioned it to Captain Phillips while Carmen was being questioned, therefore Phillips was more ready compared to today for what was to come. Dark clouds loomed over the horizons of Miami in the morning which sent alarm bells ringing in their heads, but they tried to ignore it to think more positively. However it didn't help, the weather worsened as day turned into night, with no boats from Cuba.

*********************************************

 

One day turned into two days with no signs, by day five Captain Phillips had coast guards searching for anything floating on the water. It was no use, there still were no signs of them.

Captain Phillips apologized and told us that we were lucky to have reached Miami at all like we did, the treacherous straits of Florida can cause a lot of trouble and many people have disappeared crossing over. It had Carmen and Stephen more anxious, because there were no other way of knowing what happened to their parents.

With sunken hearts they headed to where his parents used to live, Gotham. There they rented a small apartment in the east end, and Stephen found some work at a restaurant as a bar tender, all just for the meantime. For months they tried to write and phone their parents in Cuba with no success as news on Cuba from the press did not bring any hope.

As another new year dawned, things started to get worst, properties were seized, Cubans and Americans fled by the thousands, all allegiance to the United States were severed, diplomats that they caught were executed, viewed as enemies of the state. People who opposed Costra were thrown in jail, others simply disappeared presumed dead.

Carmen and Stephen soon realised they were never going to go back to Havana, and they had to make Gotham their home, that didn't matter as long as they had each other. In a way, Gotham was similar to Havana, Casinos ran by the mob, the gap between rich and poor were very apparent, fabulous architectural buildings everywhere and a very rich history. But the differences were evident as well, Gothamites were not as optimistic, there were far more untrustworthy, cold, calculating citizens, than there were warm, welcoming and friendly ones. Gothams weather was a lot more cooler than Havana's, although the summers were warm they weren't as inviting, night life in Gotham was dangerous, VERY DANGEROUS!... the dark brought out the darkest citizens who would pray at night for their scores, unlike Havana's which although had it's fair share of crime had nothing to compare to Gothams.

Carmen was left home alone most nights while Stephen went to work , until she got fed up. She was a dancer, a performer, 2 dragging years in this city her pent-up energy was taking its toll and Stephen recognised it, so he started to take Carmen with him to work. She would sit from the corner of the bar sipping some water from a straw to watch whoever performed on a medium-sized stage. Each night different acts would come to perform, sometimes there were singers, other nights there were comedy acts and on the rare occasions solo artist who played musical instruments. They were all entertaining, it was enough for her to pass time. But it didn't however echo what she was feeling inside, her anger, frustrations, sorrow did not subside like they thought it would.

One night something changed, a simple but pleasant man of Mediterranean appearance came to the stage with an acoustic guitar. He started to twinkle the strings, the vibration it caused made sweet and sad pleasurable sounds, a tune which jolted the pit of Carmen's stomach prompting her out of her seat. As if with a mind of their own her feet started to tap, to the all too familiar dance that was passed onto her from her mother and generations before. People at the restaurant started to look along with the guitarist who had a surprise smile on his face. Her body moved to the rhythm and she somehow found herself on the stage, where she tapped her feet adding to the music of the guitar like drums. She tapped her hands matching her feet to the beat, poring her pain out onto the stage, she stomps defiantly and spun in circles. Her poise, elegance and incredible strength transcended her language barrier, the crowd watched in awe. Stephen froze in his spot at the bar, tears silently streamed from his eyes he hasn't seen her dance that way for too long... Much too long.

"Hey Stephen, you never told me your wife knew how to dance the flamenco," stated Josepi Malone, his boss.

"We never thought you would be interested,' Stephen replied not taking his eyes off his wife, as his heart thumped with pride.

The guitarist fastened his tune and Carmen matched its speed with the tapping of her feet and ended with a defiant stomp and her arms in the air. She was almost out of breath and the restaurant exploded with rounds of applause and cheers.

As she looked at the crowd from the stage, she saw an elegant woman dressed in a silvery grey dress coat approach her. Her beautiful pearl necklace that shone in the dim lights of the restaurant caught her eyes, her make-up was impeccable with red lipstick and fine black ink lined her sharp blue eyes. Her glossy black hair flowed to the nap of her neck, it's waves framed her porcelain face... She almost looked like Elizabeth Taylor, Carmen thought. The elegant woman smiled warmly at her, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Good evening, that was quiet a performance," she said while stretching out her hand to shake Carmen's "I am Laura Wayne, my son Thomas, his friend Alfred and I were very moved by your dancing."

Carman didn't know what to say, the overwhelming urge to dance took her by surprise too, she could only managed to reply "Gracias."

"Your from Cuba I presume, Right?" Laura keen eyes took in Carmen's signature look of wrapped hair in a black scarf with a red rose on the side, bright orange creole earrings dangling from her ear lobes, v neckline just showing a small part of her cleavage but the black dress that clung to her curves wasn't her usual colorful attire.

"Yes..." she hesitantly replied " Yes I am." Her green eyes drifted from Laura to the two handsome looking boys standing beside her. They both had blue eyes and black hair, one resembled Laura but the other boy's features were different.

"Hi, I'm Thomas," he said handing out his hand to shake Carmen's " and this is my best friend Alfred."

Alfred too responded by shaking Carmen's hand "Hello," he said.

Carmen was overwhelmed by the two boys impeccable manners and boldness.

"We enjoyed your performance in deed," Alfred continued.

"Have you recently escaped the revolution?" asked Thomas with an excitement to his voice.

"THOMAS!" Laura hissed a warning "I am sorry for my son's intrusion he has watched the news of the Cuban Revolution, it has fascinated him."

"And you," he cheekily stated, challenging his mother with a delightful glint in his eye.

"Oh it's ok" Carmen replied brushing off Laura's apology and enjoying the loving bantering between mother and son. She envied this bond, she thought by now she would have been back home in Havana with a baby of their own, a son or daughter and maybe another on the way. Oh how she wanted a family, and pass on their lessons in life and most of all pass on their love.

"I am Carmen Kyle" she said when she got over the awkwardness after her dance. "Yes we did escape the Cuban Revolution, my husband and I came here to escape 2 years ago and we have to make Gotham our home."

They all glanced at the direction Carmen was staring, at the man working at the bar. Laura's curiosity peaked, the man at the bar looked back, smiled, nodded to his colleague then proceeded to approach the group. He was very handsome his blond hair glistened and his blue eyes fixed on his wife. He tenderly kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear which made her smile warmer and she stood a little straighter.

"Good evening Mrs Wayne," he said with a strong assertive voice, surprising Laura. He didn't strike her as the type to work in a bar, not that there was anything wrong with being a bar tender, it just didn't fit him.

"This is Stephen my husband," Carmen purred with her strong Cuban accent.

"Please to meet you," Laura beamed and giggled, "it is always odd how people seem to recognise me and I of course have no idea who everyone is."

"You cannot be in Gotham and not be aware of the famous Wayne family," Stephen replied with a smile.

"Were you always a barman in Cuba?" Laura asked.

"No, no Madam, I was in charge of security for the President before he went into exile. This is only temporary."

"Oh! But didn't you say it has been two years?" she asked now her curiosity really peaked.

"It has not been easy for him Mrs. Wayne," Carmen cut into the conversation, "one look at me and they don't give him a chance."

"Oh don't tell me," Laura responded rolling her eyes as her tone became darker, "Potential employers have a problem with different coloured skin," she signed with annoyance " how are we going to progress in this country let alone in this city if we have such backward and ridiculous thinking? Well not to worry, it wasn't meant to be.. Now tell me Mr Kyle are you doing anything tomorrow morning?"

"Urr! No," Carmen's eyes lit up and gave an encouraging look to Stephen to continue "nothing too important Mrs Wayne."

"Splendid! Please, meet me at the Wayne Tower tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp and we shall pick up from there." She turned to Carmen patting her softly on her arm " And as for you my darling, would you be interested in performing at my charity ball I am hosting next month, please say yes I would be over the moon if you did. I promise you will not have to worry about a thing I will pay for any costumes you need and of course that wonderful guitarist will have to come too."

"Oh by the way! call me Laura, Mrs Wayne makes me sound old like my Mother in law."

*********************************************

 

The year that followed went by so fast, as much as it was filled with good fortune it was equally overshadowed by sorrow. The start of the family Stephen and Carmen always wanted came to fruition when she gave birth to a son they named Brian Alexander Henry Kyle after their late fathers. Little Brian gave them some hope and comfort that life went on but the thought of him never knowing what wonderful grandparents he had or never knowing the island they came from weighed heavily in their hearts.

Laura Wayne proved to be a blessing in their lives, she opened doors to opportunities they would perhaps never have, had she not been at Josepi's Restaurant that night. She offered Stephen to work for her company in security and sold them a small building on the edge of town where it was too low class for the elite and too pricey for the average Gothamite. There Carmen created the home away from home like in Havana by opening up a Bistro. She named it La Havana dedicating it to her family and her beloved Cuba. The building was a perfect size upstairs were their living quarters with a garden on the roof and downstairs was their bistro.

*********************************************

"Hmmm! My oh my! this Cuban coffee is sooo good," Laura signed, she was on her usual lunch break, the usual after La Havana opened it's doors. "Now do tell me that that scrumptious mango and avocado salad is on the menu today."

Carmen smiled down at her from where she stood. " For you Laura I'd cook you anything you'd like."

Laura laughed, "Believe me Carmen, you wouldn't want to do that unless you happen to have lobster somewhere."

"We could always arrange that for you," Carmen warmly replied "Pedro!" she called out to a young waiter "could you please tell Manu to prepare Mrs Wayne a mango and avocado salad, anything else Laura?"

"Hmmm! I wouldn't mind a bit of salmon too."

"Very well Mrs Wayne," nodded Pedro heading into the kitchen.

"Come now Carmen sit, tell me how is that gorgeous baby of yours?"

Carmen beamed when she sat down "He is very well, Lee is watching him at the moment so that I could check things down here. How is Thomas and Alfred?"

"Oh my poor Thomas," she signed her eyes showing some fatigue, must be all the stress of running a multi-million dollar business in a man's world, Carmen thought with concern. She guessed that was why Laura was so keen to help the down trodden, since the mysterious death of her husband Patrick Wayne in Vietnam, she single handedly ran Wayne Enterprise than went home to be a single mother to her son Thomas. There was much to admire about Laura Wayne she's a formidable lady.

"Alfred has already gone home to England with his mother, I can tell you now Carmen divorce is a very heartbreaking experience for children next to loosing a parent. And as for Jarvis it's like nothing ever happened , the man is like a robot even more so now when trying to ignore his emotions.." she giggled "listen to me rambling on, I am sure you have better things to do."

"Laura I could listen to you all day, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have all this..." she said gesturing to the building around her.

"Hush! it was merely a little nudge in the right direction.. besides I'm not the one who makes the decisions around here it's mostly you and it's all came together rather well."

"Mrs Wayne," Pedro quietly called for her attention "your salad and salmon on the side."

"Wow, this should give me a boost to continue this afternoon." She chewed a mouthful of salad and salmon and continued "Tell me Carmen when will be the next time you perform?"

"This coming Friday starting at 7 pm."

"Oh good, please save a table for 2 on Friday. I sure hope my special date Thomas will be cheered up by your brilliance."

NEXT Chapter 1 - Bruce Meets Selina

A special baby girl is born - two best friends reunite - soul mates meet for the first time


End file.
